


【锤基】我哥以为我是个o怎么办？（10）

by choufengjun



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choufengjun/pseuds/choufengjun





	【锤基】我哥以为我是个o怎么办？（10）

（10）  
即使享受性，这也会是由我主导。  
Loki俯下身体在Thor的锁骨上啃咬，留下斑斑点点，可对于现在的Thor来说这不过是不痛不痒的调味剂，他体内原始的兽性根本按耐不住，期待着贯穿撩拨他的这个温热躯体。  
Loki开心地笑，他感觉到自己坐着的某个地方高高挺立。  
Thor，你看，你也有如此拥有下流欲望的一天，明明只是被抑制剂所害，但却控制不了自己的精神与躯体。

虽然我要救你，但接下来可都是我说的算！Loki即使在这个时候也不会忘了要坏心眼的对自己的老哥。

Loki扯开Thor的西服，露出Thor那迷人的躯体，健壮且伤痕累累，手感却好到让人不忍离开，Loki修长的指尖划过Thor每一块肌肉，引来Thor全身的颤栗，渴望这双手给他带来更多。  
Oh，Thor，你真该起来看一看你现在这想要更多爱抚可怜的模样。  
Loki感到无比开心，仿佛找到了捉弄Thor的新方法，Loki甚至坏心眼的弓起身体又轻巧的坐上Thor的昂扬，昂扬前端分泌出急不可耐的液体沾湿了Thor的西裤。  
“嗷…”Thor无意识的低吼。

Thor，你看吧，你所有的一切都将会被我掌控。  
Loki手指抵在Thor的唇瓣，反复磨蹭，最终还是送上了自己的唇，他不知在哪听过中庭人的一句话：亲吻是情人间最亲密的举动，不止是为了性。  
可他们也并不是情人。  
那么，不能亲吻了吗？  
不是的！  
Loki像个孩子一样固执的想要侵占Thor的唇舌，却最终发现某个人凭着原始欲望在不清醒下都能抢回主导地位，领着Loki到了一个从未去过的顶峰。

该死！谁让你这么做的！  
Loki把自己的过于享受化为愤怒，狠狠的咬住Thor，唇齿间，瞬间满是血腥的味道。

Thor被疼痛惊醒，他迷蒙的双眼充满水汽，Loki？压在他身上的是Loki？  
等等，他们在做什么？

醒了？  
“Thor，你还要我这个omega救你，真是可悲。”Loki感到如释重负，他有多害怕Thor会这样永远闭上眼睛，就像是他母亲Frigg一样的离开他。  
可Loki却还不忘嘴犟。

“Loki，对不起...对不起...”Thor的声音有些颤抖，他艰难的让自己不带任何欲望的把Loki抱在怀中，力气之大到不自知。  
“我不会伤害你的，never…”Thor用力咬破了自己的唇，鲜血从唇瓣流下，Loki感觉一阵温热，可他被抱得实在太紧了，无法看到发生了什么。

“Loki…Loki…Loki…”  
Thor又陷入了混沌的黑暗，Loki挣脱开他的拥抱时看到那咬破的唇。  
Thor是在伤害自己保持冷静以确保不伤害到他？  
Fuck！谁允许你这么做了！

Loki怒火中烧，却听到Thor那在黑暗中唯一的呢喃自语。  
“Loki，我不会伤害你的。”

“Loki,come home.”  
“I wish i can trust you.”  
“We were raised together,we played together,we fought together.”  
“Loki i though the world of you.”  
Thor说的那些话像是老旧的播音机在Loki的脑海里回放，Loki从来没有想过，他会把这些记得如此深刻...  
他该去找一个中庭人给Thor吗？如他所愿不伤害自己？不，不行的。  
Loki比谁都清楚，他内心的渴望，他做的很多事从来都不是为了父亲，为了谁，天地可证。  
其实他早就输了，只是不愿当一个失败者去摇尾乞怜。

Thor,i love you.  
Do you love me?  
Loki想，他或许再过千百年也得不到答案。

TBC


End file.
